This application is directed to a food processor, and more particularly, to an attachment for use with a food processor.
Food processors, such as blenders generally include containers or multi-sized containers or jars mounted on a base unit. These containers or multi-sized containers or jars are commonly used to process a plurality of different food products, including liquids, solids, semi-solids, gels and the like. It is well-known that blenders are useful devices for blending, cutting, and dicing food products in a wide variety of commercial settings, including home kitchen use, professional restaurant or food services use, and large-scale industrial use. They offer a convenient alternative to chopping or dicing by hand, and often come with a range of operational settings and modes adapted to provide specific types or amounts of food processing, e.g., as catered to particular food products.